princessdiariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Moscovitz
Michael Moscovitz is Mia's primary love interest in the novels. In the movie, he is portrayed by Robert Schwartzman. Like his sister he is also very smart with a supposed IQ of 179. Biography Michael Moscovitz was born on January 5th 1986 to Ruth and Morty Moscovitz. He is of Jewish descent and it is known that his family practices Jewish traditions, although it is not known how stringently he adheres to the faith as he is opposed to organized religion. He has a dog named Pavlov and a sister named Lilly. He attended Albert Einstein High School for Boys (made coeducational circa 1975). Being opposed to most organized groups, he only joined the Computer Club, of which he was Treasurer his senior year. In his free time, he plays the guitar. He lead a band called Skinner Box which disbanded upon the matriculation and separation of many of its members. He had a webzine called Crackhead which became defunct when Michael began wholeheartedly supporting Linux operating systems. The name of his online persona starts as CracKing, then changes to LinuxRulz, then finally to SkinnerBx. In his senior year of high school, Michael begins to date Mia Thermopolis. This relationship influences his ambitions and future plans. After graduating high school, Michael attends Columbia University. There, he excels at his study of robotics and is invited to spend a year working on a robotic arm for closed heart surgery in Tsukuba, Japan. Michael chooses to take on this endeavor to curry favor with Mia's family and to prove that he is worthy of a princess, although it means breaking up with the emotionally volatile Mia for the time he is away. Upon completion of the robotic arm, dubbed the CardioArm, Michael founds a firm called Pavlov Surgical. He returns to New York City and is awarded an honorary degree from Columbia. Michael reunites with Mia for coffee and swears his love for her, although she has a new boyfriend. Later, he attends her 18th birthday party and must leave when he is overcome with anger when said boyfriend mock proposes to Mia. He donates a CardioArm to Genovia and tells Mia that his motives are purely selfish, as he wanted to help her father in the election to make her happy because he is still in love with her. At Mia's senior prom, she breaks up with her boyfriend and Mia and Michael resume their relationship. Relationships Lilly Moscovitz Lilly is Michael's younger sister. While Michael and Lilly both express grievances with the other, it is clear that their relationship is loving. They often argue over petty issues, like who will put the dishes away or incinerate the tissues after their parents' Adult Survivors of Childhood Alien Abduction Support Group. It is implied that Lilly played a part in bringing Michael together with his longtime girlfriend, Mia by suggesting that he show up to various school dances at opportune times. When Michael and Mia break up in the eighth book, Lilly supports her brother to the extent of refusing to speak to Mia. Later, in the tenth book, Lilly is very supportive of her brother when he presents his CardioArm to Columbia by taking out her many piercings and adopting a more mainstream appearance. She then helps get Michael and Mia back together by insisting that Mia get a direct quote from Michael for her article in the school newspaper and by suggesting that Michael appear at the prom around the end of the year. Category:Characters Mia Thermopolis Before the events of the books Because Mia is his sister's long-time best friend, she and Michael have known each other for years. Book One Mia often stays over at Michael's family's house with Lilly. On one occasion, the girls and Michael discuss with whom they would like to repopulate the world if no one was left. Michael chooses Mia unquestionably over some options, but admits that he would choose Buffy or Xena over Mia. Mia is asked to choose between Michael and popular boy Josh Richter and she is conflicted over the choice. Michael encounters Mia on her way to Princess Lessons before she is revealed to be a princess, however he mistakes her makeup and pantyhose as an outfit for a date. In Gifted and Talented, a class Michael, Mia, and Lilly, among others, share, he tutors Mia in Algebra which she is failing. After Mia is revealed to be a princess, he defends her in G&T when Lilly attacks the idea of monarchy, showing himself to be very well-acquainted with Genovian politics. After Mia's disastrous date and first kiss with Josh Richter, Michael comes to the Cultural Diversity Dance, defying the Computer Club boycott of the dance, to talk to Mia. The two of them talk during the fast songs and dance during the slow songs. Following the dance, Michael plays Mia a song on his guitar called Tall Drink of Water. After this night, Mia begins to believe that Michael might like her. Book Two Michael continues to tutor Mia in Algebra. At one point during G&T, Mia gets in trouble for giving Michael some codeine cough syrup for a headache caused by Boris's violin playing. During filming of an episode of Lilly Tells it Like it is, Michael tackles Mia to get her out of sight when she drops an eggplant out of a window. He confesses an earlier interest in the earth's gravitational pull but refuses to expand on this detail. Michael invites Mia to see the Rocky Horror Picture Show with him on Halloween. At this event, he dresses up as a soldier from Saving Private Ryan. After the movie, at Round the Clock, a pancake restaurant, Michael refuses payment for the tickets. It is implied that if Kenny Showalter did not ask Mia out, Michael would have taken this opportunity to do so. Book Three While Mia dates Kenny, Michael resolutely works on the Computer Club project for the Non-Denominational Winter Dance. Mia leaves secret admirer cards for Michael; she does not realize that he is aware that she is doing this. After seeing him holding a rose, Mia falsely believes that Michael is her Secret Snowflake, although it just fell out of her locker and Boris is revealed to be her Secret Snowflake. At the Non-Denominational Winter Fair, Michael shows Mia a specially made computer program in which he confesses his love for her. Believing that he is mocking her, Mia runs. He tries to call her but she refuses to answer. Later, at the dance, Michael confirms his love and kisses Mia. The two begin a relationship. Book Four Michael and Mia are dating, although they find themselves separated often. They try to go to a screening of Star Wars together but are unable to when Mia is forced to attend Contessa Trevanni's Black and White Ball. Eventually Michael plans to bring the screening to their house by picking up veggie burgers and watching Star Wars at the Moscovitz house. Michael reassures Mia that he is in love with her and that she should stop second guessing their relationship. Book Five Mia wants to go to Michael's prom, although he is entirely uninterested. Mia's birthday is also approaching. As a gift, Michael and his band, the newly named Skinner Box, play Mia a song written about her, earning Michael detention. He also gives her a necklace of a snowflake from the Non Denominational Winter Dance at which they first kissed and started going out. Lilly and Boris break up, and Boris's reaction to this--dropping a globe on his head--prompt Mia and Michael to work together to get him to the nurse. Meanwhile, Mia blackmails Lana Weinberger into choosing Skinner Box to play for prom after a busboy strike nearly cancels the dance. Michael consents to attend to play, and he and Mia reach second base during the dance. Book Six Michael and Mia are still going out, although they are lonely as Mia is still attending AEHS and Michael is a freshman in college at Columbia University. Mia and Michael's relationship is challenged by an assertion by Lana that college boys expect their girlfriends to 'Do It'. Mia visits Michael at his dorm and discovers condoms in his bathroom. The two discuss the role of sex in their relationship and Michael mentions that Mia's decision to invite over her friends when she had a hotel room to herself shows that she is not ready for a sexual relationship. At first, Mia questions their relationship and fears that they will break up over this, although the two later decide that they will reevaluate Mia's readiness every three months. Book Seven Mia worries that she does not often see Michael. He holds a party, but Mia 'sexy dances' with J.P. and drinks, which she fears will compromise their relationship. Mia is also in a play and worried about kissing J.P., however in the end, Michael shows up in J.P.'s costume to kiss her and the two are able to maturely discuss their relationship and reaffirm their love. Michael's parents break up Book Eight Michael springs the news that he is leaving for Tsukuba, Japan for at least a year and Mia does not take it well. She gets a hotel room from her grandmother and, in a last-ditch attempt to make him stay, offers to sleep with Michael. He tells her that it will not make him stay and, as they argue, states that he is not a virgin, having slept with Judith Gershner before he and Mia dated. Mia breaks up with him, although neither Michael nor Mia really believe they have broken up at this point. The next day, Michael shows up at AEHS to talk to Mia but finds her kissing J.P., who was until that day dating his sister. He leaves and goes to Japan, still not totally believing that he and Mia are truly broken up. Book Nine Upon touching down in Japan, Michael sees news stories suggesting that Mia and J.P. are dating. He emails her telling her about some of the little things in Japan, although she does not respond. After Mia misses several days of school, he emails her again, wishing her well. She again does not respond. Lilly, who is very angry with Mia, suggests that Michael does not love her. Boris confidentially tells Mia that it isn't true and that she should respond to Michael's emails. At the end of the book, she finally responds to his emails. Book Ten Mia and Michael still communicate via email and maintain a friendship despite their past romance. When Michael returns to New York City, Mia watches his presentation to his alma mater and speaks to him after the ceremony. They make plans to meet for coffee so Mia can interview him for the AEHS newspaper. At their coffee meeting, Mia admits that she has written a romance novel, but telling Michael this flusters her to the extent that she spills hot chocolate on him. Michael attends Mia's birthday party but leaves when he sees J.P. seemingly proposing to Mia. Michael donates a CardioArm to Genovia in the hopes that it will help Mia's dad in his election and make Mia happy, which he states in no uncertain terms. On Senior Skip Day, the two meet for lunch and go for a ride in a horse carriage and make out. While Mia feels guilty, Michael very directly tells her that he loves her and is willing to wait for her. At the Prom, Mia breaks up with J.P. and runs into Michael. He is aware of their breakup and considers beating J.P. up, but Mia convinces him not to. They go to Michael's apartment and it is implied that they sleep together. Michael returns Mia's snowflake necklace and reveals that he has never stopped loving her. Royal Wedding In late 2014, Meg Cabot announced a new adult Princess Diaries book about the Royal Wedding between Michael and Mia. The book centers around an older Mia, and her relationship with Michael. The book discusses Mia and Michael's relationship and the sex games they like to play (firefighters and alien). During the course of the book Mia and Michael become engaged-married and Mia also becomes pregnant with twins, the book suggesting that they are called Luke and Leia. Boris Pelkowski Boris plays the electric violin in Michael's band. The two become good friends and when Michael leaves for Japan, he asks Boris to keep an eye on Mia. Michael also offers to give Boris a spare room to live in during Boris's freshman year of college while he waits for a single room. Appearance Michael is very handsome, with dark hair and peat bog eyes that make Mia feel warm. Michael also has a very nice chest which Mia mentions numerous times in the books. He has very pale skin from staying inside on his computer (and playing his bass) most of the time, this doesn't bother Mia one bit. She often mentions his smell. He smells clean, like soap, and Mia loves that. Category:Characters Category:Royles